New Dragon ball Dc universe La Nueva Generacion
by ocnarf
Summary: Imperiex finalmente a decidido lanzar una guerra total para purgar a todos del mal ¿ podrán la nueva generación de héroes detenerlo?
1. Chapter 1

New Dragón Ball Dc Universe: La Nueva Generación.

Nota: las paredes dimensionales se pueden cruzar como en cualquier universo, pero el Supremo es capaz de detectar muy rápido estas anomalías por eso es que no han surgido por ahora estas amenazas y Prime e Imperiex serán socios, Prime se burló de las defensas que había por el incidente que causo Majin Buu.

Superman aunque no haya entrenado ha estado activo por 20 años por lo que su poder se mantuvo y aumento ya que los kryptonianos más fuertes son cuanta más radiación solar obtienen. No, Superman no está siendo controlado por la estrella de mar como en Batman del Futuro.

Prologo

La noche era fría, atrayente por lo menos eso pensaba Terry Macginnis, el nuevo Batman este trabajo para él era algo nuevo, sin novedades más allá de matones de segunda y ladrones de poca monta no había mucha actividad. Bruce Wayne el Batman original se había retirado hace muchos años, poco después de la derrota de Majin Buu.

Terry era de los pocos a los que Bruce le había confiado, lo que pasaba, Terry estaba conduciendo el nuevo batimovil futurista, Gotham ahora era una utopía tecnológica, sin embargo el crimen parecía ser algo habitual como si la ciudad hubiera firmado un contrato con el crimen para hacer crímenes y que maten gente honrada, como su padre por los Guasones que trabajan para Derek Powers, el nuevo líder de Wayne-Powers Enterprises, una compañía que surgió tras la renuncia de Bruce a Batman, por lo visto había logrado sabotear varios ataques ilícitos a su compañía pero ya sin ganas de luchar decidió tirarlo todo por la borda. Derek Powers había intentado lo mismo con Capsula Corp pero Bulma era algo más precavida y la presencia de alienígenas con poderes meta humanos sin duda ayudaban bastante para evitar espionaje corporativo, no obstante Powers consiguió planos robados a compañías de Asia.

Pero hoy la ciudad había elegido calmarse, no había robos, asesinatos, ni siquiera estafadores o pandilleros, era estas veces en que Terry apreciaba ser Batman, eso creía cuando vio una luz en el cielo y decidió ver que era.

La luz causo un incendio en ese edificio, Terry estaba mirando a todas partes cuando sintió un golpe de parte de algo.

"Prime, te matare, por lo que hiciste"

Terry esquivo al hombre con camisa negra y S roja, tenía una fuerza sobre humana, pensaba mientras esquivaba a este chico, Batman activo sus cohetes y empujo al muchacho contra una pared creando grietas, el hombre joven le dio una patada para liberarse y lo agarro a Terry para golpearle el cemento fresco.

El chico estaba a punto de golpear a Terry, un puño que viajaba más lento que el sonido, muy lento pero rápido pero nunca llego puesto que una patada lo alejo.

"Oye, Macginnis demasiado joven para este trabajo"

Terry conocía esa voz y vio a la chica Pan, la nieta del peleador de artes marciales Mr. Satán y Goku, un extraterrestre tan famoso como Superman en el universo. Superman había ido a ver a Bruce, puesto que buscaba ampliar la liga de la justicia, el conoció a Rex el hijo de chica halcón y linterna verde, Marina Acuática, Big Barda, Kyle Rayner el nuevo linterna verde, Pan y Oob el aprendiz de Goku, quien Superman pidió a su amigo que le dejara que el chico estuviera en el equipo

"Gracias pero puedo manejarlo"

"No se ve tan rudo"

"Hasta los esclavos de Apokolips son más rudos Saiyajin"

"**ALTO**"

Todos miraron como Superman bajaba de los cielos, estaba canoso y con un traje negro y franjas blancas (el mismo que uso en el capítulo El Llamado de Batman del Futuro), todos abrieron paso en especial Pan pues sentía un ki gigantesco y Superman estaba serio.

"Conner Kent te recuerdo de ese universo al que fui con Gohan y luchamos con Majin Buu"

Conner miraba indeciso pero ataco, Superman esquivo el ataque y lo agarro por detrás con sus brazos hasta soltarlo luego de un forcejeo.

"Quería estar seguro, luego de que ustedes se fueran un tipo bien loco llamado Superboy Prime ataco nuestro universo, su fuerza no tiene límites mucho más fuerte que nuestro Superman, a quien mato luego de una batalla violenta, era una máquina que no paraba de matar, era un monstruo híper poderoso. Decidimos separarnos para buscar ayuda, pero unas sondas metálicas atacaron simultáneamente los lugares militares y hasta donde vivían esos niños elegidos, fue desesperante, la final decidimos buscar ayuda de ustedes, recordando como lucharon contra ese demonio rosa"

"Eso explica porque tus amigos han aparecido esparcidos por el globo, ahora están siendo estudiados en la Torre de Metro, puesto que Waller no quiere asegurarse que sean como los amos de la justicia o que traigan malas noticias como Trunks del Futuro con nuestros amigos en Asia, en ambos casos dejaron secuelas problemáticas, en tu caso viene a ser como Trunks del Futuro"

"Espera Kal El, confías en el"

"Su ki no es maligno Barda y ya lo he conocido antes es confiable".

En una nave espacial.

Superman SA miraba a Imperiex.

"Bueno han pasado los 20 años señor Kent, he cumplido mi palabra, Cooler ha matado a los presos del infierno y yo purgare a este multiverso del mal, conocí a alguien con mis mismos objetivos pasa Kal El Prime"

Un hombre con traje de Superman pero en armadura y capa roja apareció.

"Como te fue en esa dimensión Clark"

"Bien, esos Digimon me dieron problemas pero use un virus kryptoniano que me diste para resolverlos"

"Brainiac fue su creador original en ese universo, pues que sea su creador quien los destruya, acaso no aparece justo. Bien Cooler ira a Oa a liberar a Darkseid, necesitare su inteligencia y fuerza para que me ayude"

"Podre luchar con este Superman"

Un hombre grande con pelo verdoso y grandes músculos apareció.

"Paciencia Broly, podrás luchar con Goku dentro de poco, y Doomsday podrá hacerlo con Superman, como digo soy justo y luego mi amigo griego volverá, restableceré el orden así este universo lo quiera o no lo quiera. Personalmente he luchado contra kryptonianos y saiyajin, son fáciles de vencer para mí, será pan comido".

¿Qué planes tendrá Imperiex para el universo?¿Quién será el primer oponente?.

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

Nota: voy a estudiar para exámenes de universidad hasta dentro de dos semanas no publicare así que esperen, voy a incluir a un viajero del tiempo que ya no es tan visto en DC, pero lucho contra Monarca a ver si descubren quien es.


	2. Chapter 2

New Dragón Ball Dc Universe La Nueva Generación 2

Nota: Este Broly tiene la misma personalidad que antes de su pelea con Goku, lo que significa que ahora ha vuelto a hablar correctamente, recuerden que Imperiex dijo que hizo modificaciones.

Recuerden que en este universo fusionado las amenazas alienígenas o extraterrestres son comunes, tanto para DC como para DBZ, ciborgs, del futuro, mágicas increíblemente son comunes y normales. Gracias Dc y DBZ por haber creado sagas tan geniales y personajes tan clásicos, y poderosos.

Una Lucha sin Sentido.

Broly cae en Metropolis

Oa, era un planeta que durante mucho había sido la más grande protección de este universo y tenía varias contrapartes en otros universos, ahora estaba siendo atacada por un Icen-Jinn supuestamente asesinado por el legendario Saiyajin Goku: Cooler el hermano mayor de Freezer.

Cooler miraba como las sondas atacaban el planeta mientras luchaba con Kyle Rayner, quien creo un látigo verde grande.

"Vas a Lamentar haber venido a Oa"

"He derrotado a Hal Jordan, porque un novato como tu sería una gran amenaza"

Kyle esquivo un golpe creo varias construcciones mientras esquivaba los ataques y buscaba contraatacar, creo un escudo que Cooler golpeo enviándole contra un asteroide lejano.

"Patetico"

En Metropolis.

Conner pasaba mirando como sus amigos eran curados por las máquinas de la liga un nuevo suero creado a partir del análisis de las semillas del ermitaño.

"Entonces ese sujeto apareció y casi acaba con nuestro equipo, pero Batman abrió un portal y caimos aquí, creo que Prime destruyo nuestro universo"

"Entiendo, el supremo kaiosama nos había hablado de esto de las dimensiones, sabes la nuestra siempre ha estado en alerta por el Supremo y el Espectro, cada vez que aparezca un mal, el kaiosama lo detecta y manda algo para solucionarlo"

Conner estaba caminando serio cuando se topó con un hombre con cabello en punta.

"Quítate enano kryptoniano".-un hombre siguió caminando hacia la salida.

"Es Vegeta, el viejo príncipe de los saiyajin"

Vegeta refunfuño.

"Solo vengo por tus cámaras de entrenamiento"

"Es raro que El Espectro y el supremo kaiosama no sintieran tu presencia, ellos detectan rápido las anomalías, nuestro universo se puede cruzar como en cualquiera no hay ninguno verdaderamente impenetrable por lo menos eso dicen el Espectro y el Supremo Kaiosama"

"Mintieron sobre portales duros"

"Es para que los seres corruptos de este universo no saquen partido, además sería injusto que seres que busquen refugio por universos destruidos no vivan aquí por otra oportunidad"

Conner iba a responder cuando se escuchó la alarma.

"Bueno hora del trabajo, según los escáneres de las computadoras es un Saiyajin muy peligroso, nada de qué preocuparse en este universo es típico estas cosas"

Mientras en Metropolis.

Los ciudadanos corrían asustados pues un hombre muy grande y con musculos.

"Kakarotto, sal y pelea, donde estas…si tanto te importa este planeta lo destruiré para que vengas"

"Sabes conozco a un sujeto llamado Doomsday con tu mismo problema Saiyajin".-Broly se dio vuelta y recibio un puñetazo que le envio contra unos almacenes.

"Tú eres al que llaman Superman, por las imágenes que vi parecias un payaso de circo. Aunque usas negro y blanco, bonito estilo kryptoniano, será tu traje para el funeral"

Broly cargo a gran velocidad arrastrando a Superman y ataco, el hombre de acero se puso en guardia y cargo también en contra dos titanes con fuerza infinita su disposición, solo que uno contenia esa fuerza y el otro no conocía esa palabra.

Broly tenía a Superman en sus manos, pero el hombre de acero freno un golpe y le dio un rodillazo apartándole un poco.

"Para ser de un raza tan pacifica no peleas nada mal kryptoniano, tu y yo somos únicos entre los nuestros"

"Si bien puede que seamos únicos entre nuestras razas, no comparto tu gusto por la destrucción"

"Osado Kal El"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Eres legendario en el universo entero, he oído de tu reputación…pero veamos que raza es mejor"

Broly lanzo esferas verdes de energía que Superman contuvo con su visión de calor, pero el impacto lo mando contra un edificio de oficinas.

"Vamos sal, ese ataque no pudo haberte lastimado".

Broly se giró y paro un golpe que abrió grietas alrededor.

"Atacarme de otro ángulo a súper velocidad fue un truco ingenioso"

Broly pateo a Superman pero este le regreso el golpe se enfrascaron en una contienda de fuerzas de velocidad y fuerza dándose con todo, parecían destellos de luz, pero solo se notaban sus choques, luego de un choque aterrizaron en una plaza.

Los turistas veían, que hubiera seres volando en el cielo y luchando era lo normal en esta ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo, más al ver que quien combatía era Superman pensaban que la situación estaba controlada.

Superman tomo a Broly de los brazos y lo miro.

"Se de ti, Goku me conto de ti, Broly, pero no tiene sentido según los informes, fuiste derrotado hace un buen tiempo, que es lo que quieres, pelear con Goku acaso"

"Jeje si supieras lo que ocurrirá pronto kryptoniano"

Broly genero una expulsión de energía verde que empujo a Superman y Broly cayo con el Hombre de Acero yendo directamente al subterráneo y dejando un cráter gigantesco, dándose puñetazos, las personas que esperaban el tren miraban asustadas ay que no todos los días caía un monstruo como este y que al parecer estaba luchando sin problemas con el Hombre de Acero.

Broly genero su barrera esférica protegiéndose de un pedazo de concreto que le arrojo Superman, disparo una bola de energía que se dividio en varias partes las cuales fueron directo las personas.

"Oh no, debo salvar a la gente".- en un descuido Superman recibió un puñetazo y Broly le sujeto del pie para darle un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole aire y luego salir volando contra una pared la cual atravesó hasta chocar contra unas vías del otro lado de la ciudad.

Broly cayó pero recibió un golpe y ataco dándose un gran intercambio de golpes con Pan, pero la mayor fortaleza física de Broly fue arrastrando a Pan al suelo.

"Te admiró niña así es como debe ser un guerrero"

"Pues veamos si te gustan que picoteen en tu cara"

Un hombre con armadura en forma de halcón ataco pero Broly simplemente dejo que pasara a un lado suyo para luego patearle y que reciba otro golpe.

"Rex, estoy en camino"

"Tranquila para nosotros luchar contra esto es normal"

"Bueno, tengo que aclarar que no soy un oponente normal, la última vez que vine el mocoso mayor de Kakarotto y su hermano me vencieron, pero en esa ocasión yo no tenía mente actuaba sin pensar, gracias a un socio mio he recuperado mi inteligencia y habla. Tengo que admitir que los golpes del kryptoniano me afectaron, los rumores eran ciertos este mundo es duro."

Broly genero un aura que a la vez parecía como si bolas de energía verde salieran expulsadas.

("Que raro ni Vegeta o Goku expulsaban proyectiles de energía con su aura, acaso Broly como Doomsday es un caso aparte")

La onda expansiva dejo reducida una parte buena de Metropolis.

"Cielos, cuando Wayne me recluto no esperaba luchar con estas cosas"

"Tranquilo Terry, estoy seguro que Bruce no te habría elegido de no creerte capaz de luchar, te vendrán bien para este trabajo, conquistadores galácticos, dioses locos, villanos mágicos, monstruos con gran fuerza, etc. Típico en este trabajo"

"Kal, hemos sacado a todos los ciudadanos"

"Bien, prepárense porque será como cuando Majin Buu apareció"

"Acérquense los matare rápido y sin dolor, los admiro por querer enfrentarse al legendario súper saiyajin, tienen mi respeto la ser osados por querer luchar contra mi"

"Muy bien equipo listos, al ataque"

En unas montañas de Asia, una bestia grande y con ojos rojos, huesos y cabello blanco sucio apareció.

Miraba a todas partes.

"Superman".

Sintió otro poder grande por estas zonas y se dirigió hacia Ciudad del Oeste.

Monte Paouz.

"Siento ki tremendamente fuerte, no dos, uno de ellos está cerca de aquí"

¿Podrán los héroes detener a Broly? ¿Creen que Goku la esté pasando mejor?

Descúbranlo, en el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Doomsday contra Goku.

Asia.

Goku luchaba contra la bestia terrorífica aquella que ha logrado matar a Superman, una bestia conocida como Doomsday o Juicio Final, estaban en Ciudad Satán puesto que Goku había logrado desviar a la bestia de su recorrido.

Se daban golpes muy fuertes, Goku podía moverse más rápido que el ojo humano, pero Doomsday podía ver a la perfección su velocidad, paro el vuelo de Goku y lo arrastro con el hasta un edificio el cual fue destruido por el simple arrastre de Doomsday, sujeto a Goku y casi sin fuerza le envió contra un monton de escombros de pavimento y edificio.

"Esta cosa es mucho más fuerte que Superman, resiste mis golpes"

Goku lanzo rayos de energía que Juicio Final agarró de una mano y la regreso como si tuviera un aura que lo protegiera, Juicio Final y Goku chocaron en un golpe sónico que envió ondas , Doosmday se repuso y se dio puñetazos y patadas con Goku, quien se había transformado en Súper Saiyajin.

"Que resistencia tienes amigo, no cualquiera soportaría los golpes de un Súper Saiyajin"

Doomsday golpeo el codo de Goku con sus huesos haciendo que el tiempo parara a cámara lenta y luego Goku salió volando y chocando así como atravesando paredes.

Goku se repuso y vio que tenía sangre en el rostro, así como el codo lastimado pero aun así estaba aún de pie.

"Que golpe…de un solo golpe me lastimo, estoy impresionado"

Goku vio como Juicio Final sujetaba a un viejo hombre y lo partía en dos así como lanzo un auto contra un restaurante el cual lo empujo a él también.

("Esta cosa no solo busca luchar, busca destruí, la gente se fue ya del restaurante, que bien, Doomsday según me contaron los de la Liga, no puede volar si peleo en el cielo podre ganarle").

Goku de un empujo se transformó y se llevó a Juicio Final al cielo pero el monstruo le dio una patada en el estómago.

("Es fuerte y ágil, no pude sujetarlo")

Goku salió expulsado contra un edificio mientras la gente escapaba, Doomsday bajo con él pues tenía deseos de medir su poder con este luchador Saiyajin.

Doomsday agarro a Goku y lo estrello contra unas ventanas que atravesó.

Goku pensaba en lo resistente de este sujeto.

Cuando un rayo mando lejos a Doomsday.

"Vaya Kakarotto, hasta que por fin atraes un oponente que pelea como un Saiyajin"

Vegeta se lanzó pero Doomsday lo esquivo y le dio un zarpazo que le dejo cicatrices en la cara a Vegeta, Vegeta pateo lejos a Juicio Final pero Doomsday golpeo el suelo mandando a todos a volar.

"Dios, Vegeta cuando vendrán los demás porque temo que este sujeto tiene un poder destructivo enorme, podría destruir esta ciudad sin problemas"

"No los necesitamos"

Vegeta se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 2

En América.

Broly corría súper velocidad y se llevó a Batman y Pan de encuentro, Oob ataco desde arriba con varios golpes y patadas que dieron a Broly en distintos ángulos pero Brolye solo lo eludió cruzado de brazos y le dio una patada.

"Toma grandote"

Barda tiro su rayo de bastón contra un edificio abandonado el cual cayó encima de Broly.

Broly emergió debajo del suelo derribando a Acuática, Rex y Barda.

Superman vio esto y arrojo un pedazo grande concreto que golpeo a Broly llevándole contra un rascacielos, Superman tuvo que eludir un puño y dio la vuelta para parar con su codo un golpe, Broly y Clark continuaron dándose golpes.

Parecía que el Hombre de Acero y el Legendario Súper Saiyajin estaban igualados, pero Broly le arrojo una bola de energía la cual arrastro a Superman contra Barda quien se reponía.

"Bueno ha sido divertido pero deseo matarlos rápidamente"

"Si para ti".-Batman lanzo unas cuerdas de acero que amarraron a Broly.

("Bien el plan sirvo, según Goku tiene una herida en el pecho, si lo golpeamos ahí, le ganaremos").- Superman le dio un golpe en la mandíbula a Broly lo cual hizo que Broly saliera arrojado contra un edificio.

Rex le esperaba dándole un golpe con su arma y Barda le disparo en el pecho.

"Que…como pudieron adivinar eso"

"Conocemos a tus viejos amigos de Asia Broly, cuando los conocimos nos contaron mucho de sus enemigos y metimos todo eso en nuestras computadoras, un poco de investigación y le problema está resuelto, trabajo en equipo"

Broly se resentía le dolor en el estómago y estaba de rodillas.

"Te acabare Kryptoniano"

Superman espero aun tenia fuerzas Broly e intercambiaron golpes a altas velocidades en el suelo, eran tan rápidos que no se notaban.

"Vaya…eso es lo que dos razas con súper poderes guerreros pueden hacer"

"Bueno, Terry los Saiyajin tienen habilidades más allá de lo humano pero sus poderes se derivan del ki, si aunque como son alienígenas también muchas de sus facultades son también súper poderes"

Broly recibió un puñetazo y miro a Superman.

"Los matare a todos".-Superman miraba y le dio otro golpe en el pecho cerca de su herida.-"Agh"

"Tienes un talón de Aquiles".-de un golpe Superman envió a Broly hacia Oob quien con las dos manos juntas le dio un golpe mandándolo contra Pan quien le disparo Kamehamehaa.

"Bueno costo la ciudad, pero lo hicimos, lo ven Terry, Pan y Rex, investigación y trabajo en equipo"

"¿Pero tu eras el detective o Bruce?

"La cantidad de años de experiencia me ha vuelto más serio y además soy periodista, se llama periodismo de investigación"

En Oa.

Cooller tenía tirado a Kyle Rayner y no valía la pena matarlo, era aburrido pero estaba cerca de la celda pero sintió ganas de terminar con Rayner.

"No".-una mano de piedra y azul agarro a Cooler y el dolor que sintió le hizo caer al suelo.-"Si haces eso llamaran refuerzos y habrá muchos linternas verdes"

Los ojos rojos brillaron y Rayner desapareció cayendo en el ártico terrestre frio.

"Maestro ha pasado mucho tiempo"

"Levántate Cooler, Darkseid ha estado ausente por 27 años del universo deseo saber que paso"


	4. Chapter 4

New Dragón Ball Dc Universe: La Nueva Generacion 4

Un viaje a otra galaxia y tiempo muy lejanos.

Goiku salio volando y choco contra Vegeta estrellándose contra un rascacielos, Doomsday no perdia el tiempo y les arrojo un auto encima, Vegeta logro esquivarlo pero Goku salió volando contra un edificio.

("Tiene una fuerza increíble…el hecho que pueda dominar a dos Super Saiyajin significa que esta bestia es un oponente duro").-Vegeta apareció enfrente cubriéndole a Juicio Final de humo y desapareció pensando que lo había distraído pero al momento de aparecer por detrás la bestia kryptoniana solo le dio un codazo que lo derribo.

"Vegeta cuidado este tipo es sin duda alguna el demonio de fuerza bruta en persona"

"No me dirás como pelear Saiyajin de clase baja"

Vegeta estaba a punto de golpear a Doomsday cuando dos pies cayeron encima de este y Superman le enterró en el pavimento peleando ferozmente.

"Kryptoniano insolente, porque interrumpes mi pelea"

"Señor Vegeta, abuelito Goku, vinimos en cuanto Oob y yo detectamos sus kis".-dijo Pan cayendo con Oob, Batman del Futuro,Halcon, Acuatica y Big Barda.

"Estuvimos luchando con un sujeto llamado Broly,no sabíamos porque volvió a la vida, por eso vinimos a preguntarles, vimos las noticias sobre Doomsday pero tranquilos Kal Él ya ha luchado con Juicio Final".-de pronto Superman salió volando chocando contra un poste el cual se vino abajo, había autos flotantes de la corporación capsula caídos en todas partes.

"Es más fuerte que la última vez, lo sé por su ki y por su golpe".-Superman se levantó frotándose la cabeza.

"Oye Kryptoniano que hicieron con Broly"

"Lo encerramos en una prisión de mi mundo natal llamada Zona Fantasma, en la cual los presos quedan privados de sus súper poderes y dado que Broly quedo debilitado dudo que pueda ser una amenaza. Biuen escuchen Doomsday como Broly posee una fuerza infinita o casi infinita, se hace inmune a cualquier cosa que lo haya matado antes, nuestra mejor oportunidad es encerrarlo o atacarlo con algo que no conozca"

"Ahora será fácil déjenmelo a mí".-Vegeta cargo sus rayos de energía.-"Big Bang Attack"

El ataque iba pero Doomsday apesar de su tamaño podía coincidir con Superman, Vegeta y Goku en velocidad de reacción, de sus garras salieron dos garras como proyectiles que tocaron a Vegeta y lo paralizaron.

Batman lanzo cuchillas explosivas, Barda su rayo láser y Pan un rayo azul de sus manos que cubrieron a Doomsday.

"Listo le dimos una lección"

"Pan, ese sujeto apaleo a tres poderosos extraterrestres con poderes"

"Porque llamas a todo con poderes, es ki"

Goku le poso su mano en el hombro de su nieta.

"Pan, no todos tienen nuestras facultades de ki, además recuerda que en el mundo hay muchos con poderes similares al ki, no es culpa de Batman si él ha vivido mucho tiempo entre seres con poderes, para él es habitual ver eso, cada uno es especial con lo que tiene"

De lejos veian como Superman y Vegeta trataban de someter a Juicio Final.

En el espacio.

Imperiex miraba lo ocurrido.

"Grandioso, no les parece esto es un espectáculo muy bueno, Doomsday y Broly lograron distraer a los héroes terrestres, si hubieran ido a Oa, te aseguro Icen-Jinn que no les hubieras podido vencer"

"Bah, lo dudo, a diferencia de Freezer que dejaba a sus hombres luchar por él, a mí no me molesta ensuciarme las manos, durante mucho tiempo Freezer me superaba en fuerza y poder, por eso me dedique a entrenar y aprender miles de técnicas, por ejemplo yo puedo sentir el poder de pelea de mi enemigo sin esos rastreadores que son muy fáciles de engañar"

"Si, no sé porque el universo le temía a tan patética criatura cuando había muchos seres en el espacio capaces de humillarlo, Freezer creía que no había nadie capaz de retarlo, pero eso no era cierto hay muchos como Los Nuevos Dioses del Cuarto Mundo, el Imperio de Almerac, los kryptonianos, los linternas verdes, Mongul y su familia, los linternas rojas, los supremos kaiosamas, Majin Buu, Bojack y sus hombres, sin mencionar a las poderosas entidades cósmicas como el Espectro, la corporación Siniestro, los daxamitas"

"Exacto por eso yo siempre preferí ver y luchar con mis enemigos personalmente"

"La lista sigue, si quieres también estaba Dabura, yo y Trigón. Ah y los Tamaranianos, la arza de esa joven titán que ayudo a desterrar al imbécil de Trigón"

"No sabía eso"

"Es lógico tú te ocupabas de tu territorio y Freezer del suyo, como sabes esos guerreros pacifistas del amor y compasión son guerreros natos y aunque pueden ser molestos no quita el hecho que son guerreros. De hecho podríamos decir que son el opuesto de los Saiyajin ya que mientras los Saiyajin se impulsan por el orgullo y la voluntad de luchar hasta la muerte, los tamaranianos se alimentan de las emociones positivas como el amor, Freezer constantemente enviaba soldados a tratar de vencerlos, creyendo a que al ser pacifistas no serían una amenaza seria, pero tras tres años de fracasos decidió ir personalmente y aunque los tamaranianos eran grandes guerreros en fuerza la habilidad superior del Icen-Jinn y sus tácticas le permitieron destruir gran parte del planeta, no obstante debido a que eran muchos contra uno decidió retirarse no sin antes secuestrar a la princesa de ese planeta, la que se llama StarFire"

"Vaya y que paso luego"

"Freezer llego a un trato con BlackFire, ella le entregaría Tamaran al ser reina del planeta si Freezer la volvía su socio en la conquista galáctica. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera hacer algo, Freezer partió a Namek y ya sabes que paso luego"

"Vaya Imperiex, sí que sabes de historia"

"Claro, qué sentido tiene invadir mundos a los cuales no conozco y podría llevarme una sorpresa, siempre soy precavido y atento. Por ejemplo que el Imperiun y sus parásitos fueron parte de la organización de venta de mundos que tú y tu familia manejaban"

"¿En serio? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos"

"No es extraño, eso ocurrió antes de que tú y Freezer nacieran, en ese entonces King Cold se ensuciaba las manos realmente, tomo un grupo de marcianos renegados y experimento con ellos con ayuda de los Tuffles para darles más poder, ellos querían vengarse de sus hermanos marcianos por desterrarlos y Cold los envió a Marte, en parte porque el Detective Marciano y Jor Él se interponían en su camino, porque crees que sus métodos de viaje son tan parecidos a los de tu familia y organización. Luego de 1000 años, los invasores lucharon con la liga de la justicia y fueron vencidos, simultáneamente en las islas del lugar llamado Asia Goku y sus amigos luchaban contra los invasores espaciales Raditz, Nappa y Vegeta, es por eso que ambos grupos nunca se cruzaron ya que enfrentaban amenazas simultáneamente, pero ahora que se han encontrado esto es más divertido"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero ver como será cuando los envié a un lejano tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana, y con Doomsday lo cual lo hace más divertido"

"Como es eso posible"

"**Con mis tubos boom que pueden ir por el espacio y el tiempo, mi aprendiz, sabes alguna vez he estado ahí con esos sith, son unos tontos, ninguno de ellos conoce el poder de la oscuridad, ellos no son yo Darkseid"**

"Si maestro, pero nunca he oído habalr de los sith"

"**Esa civilización extraterrestre se extinguió hace mil billones de años atrás, no no fue por causa de Majin Buu ya que Bibidi lo creo hace 5 millones de años y para que lo sepas Bibidi es un viejo kaiosama , que se cansó de la idea proteger al universo y quiso conquistarlo, pero Majin Buu era incontrolable él no quería conquistar al universo como su creador, sino destruirlo, a diferencia de su hijo Babidi, Bibidi era consciente de que Buu era inestable y por eso lo encerraba constantemente, si lograba conquistar al universo ya no le sería necesario Majin Buu. En fin me desvié del tema, esa civilización se extinguió mucho antes que los guardianes del universo y los kaiosamas gobernaran el espacio, mucho antes de los Icen-Jinn y Kryptonianos fueran razas fuertes de hielo con súper poderes, los registros históricos son tan incompletos que nadie sabe de ellos, salvo por referencias de leyendas o rumores que pasaron de generación en generación. Yo aprendí de estas leyendas antes de llegar al trono de Apokolips, al igual que las deidades de la Tierra, y los planes de conquista debieron esperar a futuro. No obstante, si bien sabia de las leyendas no conozco realmente a los poderes de los jedi y sith en persona, por eso investigue y fui a esa galaxia encubriéndome, esos sith y jedi desperdician poder, para mí solo son meta humanos bien entrenados como guerreros muy similar al entrenamiento del humano llamado Batman solo que con poderes meta humanos"**

"Así que empiece el juego"

"Puedes hacer eso"

"Claro soy un Supremo Kaiosama y para mí esto es pan comido"

En Asia.

Superman, Goku, Vegeta y Doomsday luchaban a pura fuerza y velocidad en el aire, los tres primeros intentaban derrotar al monstruo poderoso.

Mientras que Barda, Rex, Acuática, Terry, Pan y Oob estaban posicionados sobre los edificios listos para atacar.

Estaban a punto de moverse cuando una luz brillante los envolvió y desaparecieron.

Justo en ese momento, Piccolo, el Detective Marciano y Krillin aterrizaron.

"Qué raro, sentí varios kis y luego desaparecieron"

"Sentí la mente de Superman en este lugar"

"Esto es obra de Imperiex".-dijo Piccolo quien estaba pensativo.

"El terrible destructor de galaxias"

"Así es, kaiosama me hablo de él, reunámonos en el templo sagrado ahí podremos saber por medio de kaiosama"

**Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana.**

Terry despertó en un desierto con dos soles, miraba frenéticamente, buscando a sus compañeros, afortunadamente estaban con el pero esparcidos en rocas o arena, Barda y Pan se molestarían por eso pensaba el joven Batman, no veía a Superman ni a los Saiyajin.

Pero en ese momento miro al cielo, había tres no cuatro objetos que parecían luchar.

Sin embargo sintió algo cálido y miro vio a una chica que le estaba atendiendo mucho según parecía.

"Espera no te levantes"

Terry estaba tentado pero luego vio mejor a la mujer, tenía piel naranja, unos cuernos a modo de cabello y ojos azules.

"Doomsday donde esta"

"No te esfuerces"

"Mira no se quien seas, pero yo soy miembro de la liga de la justicia y no puedo dejar atrás a mis compañeros heridos, especialmente con un monstruo como Juicio Final"

"¿Quién?"

Terry Macginnis se miró, como esta chica alienígena no podía saber de Doomsday, aquel que logro el imposible acto de matar a Superman. Decidió hacer mas preguntas.

"¿Superman? ¿La Liga de la Justicia? ¿Darkseid? ¿Freezer?".-hacía gestos para describir a sus aliados y enemigos, Darkseid y Freezer eran ampliamente temidos en todo el universo y le pareció extraño que no supiera de ellos.-"¿Los Green Lantern Corps?".-esto tenía que ser útil, porque los linternas verdes manejaban 3.600 sectores según lo que le contaron Bruce Wayne y Superman a la liga joven, como ambos héroe veteranos les llamaban.

La chica estaba mirándolo y a pesar de su máscara negra de Batman sabía que lo miraba raro.

"No sé qué dices, pero mi nombre es Ahsoka Tano y soy una Padawan Jedi"

"No sé qué significa eso, pero yo soy Batman encargado de combatir el crimen en Gotham City en el planeta Tierra"

"La Tierra pero si es un planeta muy primitivo y lejano"

¿Podrán nuestros héroes volver a casa?


	5. Chapter 5

New Dragón Ball DC Universe: La Nueva Generación 5.

Un Misterioso Kaiosama.

Una Jedi entre Superhéroes y Guerreros Z

Terry estaba hablando con sus compañeros y les presento a Ahsoka Tano.

"Barda tu sabes del espacio que puedes decirnos de los jedi"

"El haber trabajado con Darkseid no significa que sepa todo lo que hay que saber".

"Podemos confiar en ella Terry"

"Si Marina, ella me ayudo y nos colocó juntos en lugar de matarnos"

"Podría ser una espía encubierta, pero debo decir que esta buena para ser una extraterrestre"

"Se dé su especie Togruta pero no de los jedi"

"No es de sorprenderse".-dijo un encapuchado, tenía la boca tapada y los ojos bien oscuros tenían una capucha.-"Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Lord Cycleth, podría decirse que soy un usuario de la fuerza"

"Eres un Sith".-exclamo Ahsoka y esgrimió su sable de luz verde pero el Maestro Sith fácilmente la desarmo con un gesto mental.

"Jovencita si quisiera eliminarte ya lo hubiera hecho, mi pasión es el conocimiento y yo puedo ver el futuro a la perfección, yo soy de la raza de lo que ustedes llaman kaiosamas, por lo tanto puedo vivir por mucho tiempo"

"Eres el gran kaiosama".-pregunto Pan.

"No, los kaiosamas y supremos del planeta supremo, la diferencia esta que nosotros somos asignados al mundo físico mientras que los supremos al nacer de un fruto dorado pueden gobernar los mundos físicos y muertos. Hace mucho tiempo, gobernábamos varias galaxias no solo las cuatro galaxias, ya que es ridículo que solo existan cuatro kaiosamas cuando hay millones de galaxia. Sin embargo entramos en guerra con los Celestiales una raza que hacia evolucionar a distintas especies forzando a muchos evolucionar infringiendo nuestras leyes, nada debe interferir con la evolución natural, luchamos largamente similar a sus luchas entre Sith-Jedi. La Guerra Kaiosama-Celestial determinaría quienes gobernarían el universo, finalmente los exterminamos salvo por tres llamados Unos, a quienes encerramos en una prisión espacio temporal. Nuestra batalla también dividió a los mundos conocidos como Apokolips y New Genesis, por lo que no es extrañó que estos mundos sepan de nosotros. Yo soy el kaiosama asignado a esta galaxia, soy el dios de esta galaxia"

"Eh bueno dios galáctico, nosotros somos la liga de la justicia…"

"Si ya se Terry Macginnins, Rex Halcón, Marina Acuatica, Big Barda, realmente no saben estar en guardia frente a amenazas mentales, la única que pudo defenderse fue la padawan y la saiyajin con su ki"

"Oh vaya este tipo es bueno"

"Mi nombre ya fue dicho, los kaiosamas actuales han dejado de ser guerreros son pacifistas, puedo ser un Sith".-prendio un sable laser rojo.-"Como puedo ser un Jedi".-prendió otro sable azul.-"Los ayudare si me dan algo a cambio"

"¿Qué Cosa?".-preguntaron el kryptoniano y los dos saiyajin.

"Al llamado Juicio Final y quiero que se lleven a esta jovencita"

"Yo pero Señor…"

"Ellos vienen de la galaxia del norte hogar de mi colega Kaio del Norte, él también es un kaiosama, tú fuiste injustamente acusada de asesinato por los Jedi y la Republica Galáctica, estarás a salvo con ellos en un tiempo donde los jedi y sith son ahora leyendas solamente. Cuando Skywalker te revivió con el poder restante de la Hija te transfirió accidentalmente un poder luminoso grande tu serás la nueva representante de la luz en esa galaxia"

"Pero yo no…".-Batman le toco el hombro.

"Tranquila yo tampoco sabía lo que hacía pero aun así trabaje para hacer pagar al asesino de mi padre y poder ser un gran Batman"

"Además en nuestra galaxia y tiempo combatimos seres con poderes todo el tiempo"

"Pero…".-miro al dios galáctico.

"Mi niña has sufrido mucho siendo Jedi, esta guerra es solo un juego, ve con ellos"

Ahsoka reflexiono no había nada que hacer en esta galaxia, tal vez en otra no puedan saber de ella. Pero asintió.

Una luz espacio-temporal apareció.

"Pueden irse"

En La Torre de Metro.

Una flecha de una chica rubia fue atrapada por Cooler quien fue ordenado atacar este lugar para no dejar cabos sueltos, Darkseid e Imperiex se ocuparían de los héroes en esa lejana galaxia.

La flecha estallo sin dejar rastro de daño en Cooler quien tenía sujeto a Superboy, y de un golpe rápido en el rostro lo derribo.

"Vaya son persistentes los admiro porque eso es lo que haría un guerrero, Freezer nunca entendió lo que era eso"

Megan invisible intentaba buscar un ángulo pero fue sorprendida por Cooler quien le dio un soplido de fuego el cual lo derribo.

"Ese truco no servirá contra alguien que puede sentir tu poder".-se movió rápido y participo con Kid Flash en velocidad de reacción, como no era tan rápido como Flash era más fácil de ver pero Cooler lanzo una explosión que logro derribar al velocista.

"Este tipo me hace helar la piel"

"Ahora Young Justice les dare una muerte rápida y…".-no termino un rayo sónico le derribo.

"Vaya parece que no importa cuánto pase los villanos siguen igual que siempre".-cargo otro rayo el hombre de metal.-"Soy Cyborg Ex miembro de los Jovenes Titanes y miembro de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada, ahora reptil espacial te rindes, soy un héroe más experimentado"

Cooler agarro a súper velocidad a Cyborg e iba a matarle cuando un rayo verde le golpeo, era Kyle Rayner.

"Te tengo Icen-Jinn".-pero Cooler le derribo con un golpe de energía.

"Novato".

En ese momento una navaja aterrizo en su pecho y exploto, un hombre, si pudiera ser llamado así bajaba de los cielos en un traje de murciélago, solo se podían ver sus aterradores ojos blancos.

"¿Quién eres?".-pregunto sin temor el conquistador.

"Si lastimas a estos chicos seré tu peor pesadilla…soy Batman"

Cooler a gran velocidad agarro a Batman, quien al ser más lento no pudo evitar eso y le largo energía leve pero que hacia doler.

"He vencido todo el grupo de súper héroes juveniles, al titán que ayudo a vencer a Trigón, hice un ataque a Oa… ¿Crees que un viejo héroe decrepito pueda vencerme?"

"No trato de vencerte trato de entretenerte".-Superman descendió frente al Icen-Jinn de espaldas.

"Entretenerme ¿para qué?".-noto como alguien le toco el hombro con un pulgar.-"Oh".

Cooler recibió un puñetazo que le envió a volar por el piso hasta detenerse y recibir un Big Band de parte de Vegeta, Kyle lo encerró en una celda.

"Listo ahora quizás podamos obtener respuestas".-decía Batman.

"Bruce es bueno verte en acción viejo amigo… ¿Qué haces aquí realmente?".-pregunto Superman.

"Durante los últimos meses detecte varias anomalías en el espacio y problemas así como su desaparición…así como los ataques de Broly el saiyajin y Doomsday"

"Ya veo no importa cuánto pase Batman será Batman".-todos miraban a veces era interesante ver como dos de los más grandes héroes interactuaban, por su puesto Batman y Superman siempre han sido opuestos, en métodos y estilo, Batman representaba a la noche y la oscuridad, Superman al día y la luz, no obstante ambos compartían la voluntad y determinación de justicia y no matar.

"Bueno por lo que veo han conseguido ayuda".-señalo con sus aterradores ojos a Ahsoka la joven padawan.

"Hola, estoy encantada por ser recibida".-muchos se sorprendieron ya que Batman lograba asustar a la gente.

Ahsoka procedió a explicar que en su galaxia y tiempo fue acusada de ser traidora por asesinar a una criminal en una celda tras un intento de asalto en el Templo Jedi, como escapo de la celda tras ser culpada de los clones y su maestro Anakin Skywalker, como acepto la ayuda de Assajj Ventress una vieja asesina Jedi y como luego de ser recapturada fue juzgada injustamente por el Senado Galáctico y el Consejo Jedi. Aunque luego se demostró que fue inocente ella se decepciono al ver que incluso su maestro Skywalker así como su protector el maestro Plo Koon no le creyeron por lo que decidió irse.

Ahora la joven miraba y esperaba críticas duras pero Batman (Wayne), Superman, Vegeta, Young Justice, los jóvenes justicieros y Kyle Rayner la miraban sin miedo y compresivamente.

Bruce se acercó a Ahsoka.

"Una vez, una de nuestros miembros llamada Shayera Hold, Thanagariana nos traiciono y conspiro para su pueblo, ella nos vendió a su gente,al final traiciono a su gente y ayudo a detener la invasión"

"Pero decidimos no aceptarla como miembro fundador de nuevo, pues sentíamos que no estaba preparada para ser heroína, aun así Shayera trabajo mucho para recuperar nuestra confianza tardo, pero lo logro, eres bienvenida a la liga. Sin embargo, tu maestro debe estar preocupado si quieres le diremos al Espectro que le dé un mensaje, pero al final depende de ti esto".-decia Superman.

Ahsoka miraba y sentía por la Fuerza su honestidad.

"Bueno quien me muestra la Tierra"

**Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana.**

La figura estaba mirando al poderoso kryptoniano llamado Doomsday, estaba intrigado por este monstruo.

"Algún día contigo esta galaxia será llevada a su orden, pero por ahora debo asegurarme que sigas así".-el Kaiosama miraba y pensó mientras el tiempo pasaría hasta que este monstruo fuera de planeta en planeta.-"Pero serás una gran maquinación, como está destinado, como Lord Cycleth es un nombre normal llámenme **NEKRON**. Pronto iniciara **LA NOCHE MAS OSCURA**"

Continuara…..

Nota: he tardado un poco, bueno estuve leyendo información sobre Ahsoka Tano en Star Wars Wiki, sobre los últimos capítulos de la quinta temporada de Star Wars The Clone Wars.

Recuerden que el Nekron que menciono el Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones era el de la realidad de New Earth, quiero poner una diferencia entre ambos, también pongo que el universo New Dragon Ball DC Universe tiene elementos de la animación moderna de DC mientras que el New Earth es más de comics. Para los que habrán leído Crisis en Tierras Infinitas tal vez entiendan


	6. Chapter 6

New Dragon Ball DC Universe: La Nueva Generacion 6.

El Origen de Drvash.

Ahsoka estaba mirando a todos mientras que los héroes como Goku, Vegeta,Superman,Batman,Bruce Wayne,Piccolo, El Detective Marciano y Linterna Verde miraban a Cooler.

"Muy bien Cooler hemos sido tolerantes hasta ahora".-empezó Vegeta con ganas de pocos amigos si había algo que odiaba más que a Goku, era a un Icen-Jinn especialmente hermano de Freezer.-"¿Qué es lo que buscas?"

"No crean que no sé que soy un prisionero de guerra"

"¿Qué busca Imperiex?".-pregunto Piccolo seriamente.

"Ah veo que saben de mi maestro, bueno uno de ellos".

Bruce le hizo señas a Piccolo y Clark.

"Es obvio que Cooler no nos dirá nada importante… ¿Piccolo que saben de Imperiex?"

"No mucho se sabe del Destructor de Galaxias, pero es un guerrero muy antiguo y poderoso, una leyenda en el universo posiblemente sea más fuerte que Majin Buu Omega"

Al oír esto los que presenciaron y lucharon contra esa versión recordaron el poder que logro Buu.

"Si me permiten amigos mios".-decia una voz y el Espectro junto el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones aparecieron.

"¿Oigan quién es el abuelo?"-pregunto Ahsoka.

"Más respeto jovencita él es un supremo kaiosama el dios supremo del universo y el otro es el Espectro el más grande sirviente de la Presencia el creador del universo. Deja que el Espectro haga las cosas directas mientras los Kaioshin y kaiosamas se ocupan de gobernar el universo".-expreso Piccolo

"Dejemonos las formalidades".-los que conocían al viejo se asombraron que el dios no pensara en una chica sino en la situación.-"Imperiex busca liberar a Drvash el Dios de la Destruccion original la deidad más poderosa de este universo y de varios más".

"Hace eones existían los Supremos Kaiosamas ellos gobernaron en paz y prosperidad, por siglos esa generación era mucho más fuerte que las actuales, evolucionaron conforme pasaba el tiempo, decidieron llevar a su mundo a la prosperidad, no obstante también nacían los que tenían problemas y querían destruir, dioses de la destrucción estos se diferencian de los makaioshin en que si bien son considerados malos eso no es verdad, los makaioshin como bien explico Dabura hace tiempo son asignados para hacer cumplir las reglas y el orden en el reino oscuro, Dabura no era malo solo estaba siendo controlado por Babidi. Los Dioses Oscuros de la Destruccion son otra cosa ellos solo buscaban destruir todo as u paso, con el objetivo de traer destrucción, ellos piensan que al destruir galaxias y planetas se formaran otras nuevas sin contaminación y muerte, esto llevo a una guerra con los otros dioses en este universo, entre los que estaban los supremos, los kaios, kamisamas para frenar a esta raza, finalmente tras mucho tiempo los derrotamos. Sin embargo Drvash escapo y aterrizo en el planeta Tierra, más concretamente en el tiempo prehistórico, donde aguardo mucho hasta llegar a la Antigua Grecia viendo como nuevos dioses aparecían por supuesto solo eran los primeros seres con poderes y habilidades súper humanas, decidió infiltrarse en el Olimpo para lograr tener de su parte a Zeus, en ese tiempo también conoció a Imperiex que en ese entonces se encargaba de supervisar el universo por orden mía".-explicaba el Kaiosama.-"Me vi obligado junto con mi aprendiz Imperiex a encerrarle tras descubrir su conspiración, cabe destacar que Drvash logro persuadir a Lord Hades de su locura y este intento usar a los Titanes pero logramos pararlo"

"Sin embargo debido a la cantidad de poderes y emanaciones que ustedes".-señalo el guardián cósmico.-"Eso fue alterando el sello, no lo nieguen por ejemplo la transformación del súper saiyajin 3 es tan poderosa que puede deformar la realidad física por eso Goku solo podía contenerla en el otro mundo, más la destrucción y muerte que causaron Freezer, Cell y Buu fue creando una fisura grande en el espacio-tiempo, lo que a la larga se convirtió en que Drvash logro contactar a Imperiex de alguna manera. Ahora debemos ocuparnos de esto, déjenme decirles que el poder Drvash es muy grande tanto que ni el Superman Silver Age podría contra el"

"Por desgracia su prisión fue trasladada de mi punto de vista por lo que no sé dónde buscar"

En el espacio.

"Pero yo si viejo maestro, por su culpa ahora soy un ser de energía, encerrado en esta armadura"

La nave se fue acercando a lo alguna vez fuera el planeta…Kriptón.

"Jeje después de todo, Drvash a esperado mucho tiempo la libertad, este mundo es una llave".

"En tanto que este Drvash conozca su lugar".-decía Darkseid cruzado de brazos tenía pocas dudas de que Imperiex pudiera controlara ese dios oscuro.

En la Tierra.

Al otro dia Ahsoka era guiada por Young Justice, en particular Conner,Megan y Wally a la escuela, gracias a Batman y Bulma consiguieron que fueran aceptados por la Orange Star School en Ciudad Satán.

Conner agarro a un sujeto con la camisa de Superman en contra de este y pisoteado por Mr. Satán.

"Más te vale que cambies de camisa".-podía tolerar camisas que hablaran mal de su Superman, pero el de esta dimensión siempre lo había tratado mejor que el suyo.

"Oblígame fan de falsos ídolos"

"Sharna déjalo es solo el nuevo"

"Mr. Satán hace todo de manera legal a diferencia de los chicos de América, quienes usan trucos para manejar todo".-expreso el muchacho con gorra azul, demostrando su odio por los super héroes americanos a los cuales llamo fraudes.

"Superman hace lo mismo en Metropolis y sus poderes vienen del sol amarrillo, además Superman es mejor persona que Mr. Satán por lo menos no pide el pago por sus servicios o solicita una ciudad que lleve su nombre"

Megan y Wally tuvieron que estar de acuerdo, pero megan callo a Wally mentalmente.

("No importa si son de la Via Lactea o mi galaxia los chicos siempre son iguales").-pensó Tano.

¿Qué le espera a nuestros héroes? ¿Podrán contra Drvash y la escuela?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

New Dragon Ball DC Universe: la nueva generación 7.

Nota: este capítulo es puramente digámosle escolar, usare nombres de los compañeros de Gohan porque no se ocurren otros, pero no significa que sean los mismos. Con Ahsoka no creo que sea necesario encubrir su rostro en DBZ hay muchas razas en esa Tierra y en DC hay muchos también no humano que conviven, además está ubicado también en el tiempo Batman del Futuro.

Diferencias y similitudes.

Habia una semana mientras que la liga de la justicia y los guerreros z estaban investigando todo sobre Imperiex, los héroes también habían llevado a Cooler a Oa donde los Guardianes del Universo dictaminaron que debía ser encerrado en una Sciencell de máxima seguridad aunque Vegeta puso otra idea en mente y Piccolo sugirió la Zona Fantasma.

Ahsoka Tano estaba muy entusiasmada al principio pensó que sería maltratada pero estando con sus compañeros de equipo fue adaptándose también vio que había seres antro mórficos en la ciudad y hasta algunos eran maestros, pero rápidamente destaco en las materias y era atleta muy hábil. Conner por su parte también destacaba en las materias, aunque prefería estar más solo, también destacaba en los deportes donde muchos se asombraban por las "increíbles habilidades de gimnasia", solo un anterior estudiante de nombre Gohan había hecho algo similar. Megan por su parte había cosechado amistad con una chica llamada Ersa, lo que si molestaba a Young Jutsice era que los héroes de la liga de este mundo eran tratados mal por estos sujetos, aunque no eran los mismos que los de su universo eran los más parecidos posibles.

Wally y Robin habían estado ausentes por muchas horas porque ambos eran amantes de la aventura y tecnología porque lo que querían ver las diferencias y similitudes entre su liga y esta alternativa. No era muy diferente, aunque los métodos de transporte diferían un poco la liga de la justicia ilimitada usaba un método de transporte como un tubo o similar a Star Trek mientras que los rayos Zeta de su universo eran más como túneles moleculares, además esta liga también contaba con naves llamadas jabalina y en vez de Watchtower se le llamaba Atalaya a al satélite en órbita, además el satélite era sumamente tecnológico mientras que el del universo Young Justice usaba un asteroide como forma de encubrirse.

También viendo por los archivos, había habido un grupo similar al suyo llamado Teen Titans con la diferencia en que estos eran realmente independientes y hacían su propio trabajo en su propia ciudad Jump City mientras que Young Justice dependía de lo que Batman y la liga de la justicia dijeran, aunque luego por las constantes amenazas los titanes, guerreros z y liga se vieron obligados a un irse en uno solo.

Vieron la lista de enemigos, Freezer y Cell no les parecía nada del otro mundo después de todo en su universo también había cientos de locos con súper poderes sueltos en el espacio o androides con poderes, pero Majin Buu era algo que la mente científica de Wally no podía aceptar simplemente por una palabra: magia. También haciendo investigaciones por la prensa supieron que un grupo alternativo a este había venido llamados los Amos de la Justicia, ellos nunca habían oído hablar de estos señores de la justicia, mas solo pudieron ver lo básico puesto que al parecer alguien se las había arreglado para borrar toda información más allá de lo básico.

"Te lo digo puedo aceptar que Freezer y Cell sean algo raros pero siguen una lógica, Freezer es del espacio extraterrestre mientras que Cell era un androide"

"Pero aun así no crees que sea magia Majin Buu"

"Exacto"

"Bueno pero tu aun así no niegas lo ocurrido con Nabu"

"Sabes sería bueno habernos reunido con los titanes"

Por su parte Aqualab decidió ir a la Atlántida de este mundo, encontró que el Aquaman de este mundo era algo diferente al suyo, en primer lugar era algo mucho más serio a la hora de actuar y segundo había perdido su mano en una viejo conflicto, le gustaba este lugar aunque se había ido de su universo e incluso en ese lugar también salió de este lugar aquí le parecía algo más cómodo.

Aun así había una similitud en ambos Aquaman, tenían arrogancia y terquedad, aunque en diferentes ámbitos el Aquaman de este universo era arrogante en que no le gustaba perder en los combate ya sean mentales o físicos mientras que el suyo era arrogante cuando hablaba siendo el centro de atención.

Mientras que en el templo sagrado de kamisama un viejo dios miraba.

"Señor Piccolo que pasa"

"Estoy siguiendo un objeto espacial que peligra colisionar en America no es nada de qué preocuparse, la liga de la justicia se ocupara"

"Señor, ¿aún está furioso por la decisión de los guardianes?"

"Esos enanos, empiezo a entender porque Siniestro los dejo, tontos sin emociones, salvo por Ganthet, hubiera sido mejor encerrar a Cooler en la Zona Fantasma donde estaría sin poderes"

En la Orange Star School.

Estaban reunidos viendo una noticia donde mostraban casualmente un reportaje en vivo de la liga la cual se encontraba en una misión.

"Aún no se tienen claros los detalles pero un meteoro gigantesco se ha reportado al lugar, por su tamaño podría destruir Brasil muy fácilmente"

La escena mostraba una metrópolis bastante avanzada con carros futuristas yéndose, pero de pronto alguien noto algo en el cielo.

"Atención parece ser que Superman y Linterna Verde se están ocupando del meteorito"

"Bah, puros farsantes".-decía Sharna estirando los pies sobre una mesa acompañado de otra chica la tal Ersa.

"Oye esos farsantes han salvado este mundo muchas veces".-dijo Conner.

"Y Mr. Satán salvo al mundo de Cell"

Conner no sabía si sentirse insultado o reírse había visto como el héroe cobarde actuó en esa batalla por medio de videos que había en la Atalaya y como este se había llevado la gloria.

De todos la que menos parecía insultada era Ahsoka, tal vez porque ella era nueva y no sabía de súper héroes o Cell. En su lugar estaba leyendo un libro.

"Saben alguien me dijo una vez que un héroe es alguien que puede ser cualquiera, al arriesgarnos para salvar a otros o defender a una causa"

Ahsoka había explicado que la vida de un Jedi era de sacrificio, los jóvenes eran reclutados muy jóvenes y entrenados física-mentalmente en el uso de la Fuerza, no pudiendo tener emociones e incluso prohibiendo el amor como un obstáculo. Aunque también estaba anotando en una parte de sus libros información entre héroes orientales y americanos y descubrió una diferencia que mientras los héroes americanos llamaban la atención los asiáticos preferían el anonimato, aunque algunos hechos como los Cell Game y lo ocurrido con las ciudades hace años no podían ocultarse.

Artemis, Conner y Vegeta comprendían bien estos puntos así como Terry y varios más, lo que si cuestionaban eran los métodos de los Jedi, por ejemplo si bien los guardianes con sus linternas eran estrictos hasta ahora no habían prohibido el casamiento el amor.

Artemis por su parte se ocupaba de los estudios sin llamar la atención a pesar de ser acosada por Wally constantemente, se había reunido con flecha verde de este universo.

Por lo demás solo era necesario ignorar a Sharna.

Conner por su parte también le fascinaba el estilo de lucha de los guerreros z algo que incluso el Superman de este universo adopto, simplemente los videos de la batalla con Cell le impactaron, ósea combinar artes marciales con súper fuerza y súper velocidad.

Pero sin que supieran una nueva misión los sacaría de su retiro temporal.

¿Podrán superar los obstáculos de la escuela?"

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

New Dragón Ball DC Universe: la nueva generación 8.

Un combate simulado.

Freezer contra Young Justice/New Justice League.

Los grupos de héroes fueron convocados por Bruce Wayne y Cyborg para un entrenamiento, menos Pan y Oob quienes estaban entrenando con Goku y Vegeta.

"En vista de lo que ha pasado últimamente hemos decidido que aprendan a luchar como nuestros socios en Asia, ya que parece que nuestro nuevo enemigo tiene un estilo muy parecido al de ellos. Nosotros durante la Crisis con Majin Buu pudimos adaptarnos y aprender como funciona el modo de lucha de los guerreros z, por eso queremos que aprendan un poco este estilo".-explicaba Wayne.

"Sin embargo, hemos tomado la decisión de que pelen con una gran desafío, uno que incluso en su tiempo a Goku y sus amigos les costó, es más sobrevivió a la explosión de un planeta, su primer oponente será: Freezer en su última forma"

Young Justice y The New Justice League estaban mirando para ver como harían, estaban en un domo, el cual comenzó a cambiar al viejo planeta Namek.

"Gracias a la información de los Green Lantern Corps sabemos cómo era Namek, además es adecuado"

De pronto un ser blanco, con partes moradas y mirada con ojos rojos así como cola blanca apareció.

"Vaya, vaya parece ser que ustedes niños no saben contra quien pelean"

Barda se adelantó.

"He trabajado con Darkseid un Icen-Jinn presumido debe ser fácil"

Barda se lanzó con un intercambio de golpes, Barda era más fuerte que un humano podía coincidir con Diana y Pan fácilmente, pero Freezer era muy rápido y combinada las artes marciales junto a sus poderes de un agarre con su cola arrojo a la antigua guerrera apokaliana contra Acuática que se aproximaba a golpear a Freezer. Seguidamente aprovecho y de un golpe derribo a Kid Flash y Artemis que estaban asombrados dejándolos noqueados

"Toma"

"Démosle su merecido"

Batman y Superboy atacaron desde distintos ángulos con golpes rápidos que Freezer eludió, fácilmente y con una gran velocidad les dio un codo para cada uno en la punta del estómago.

"Vamos lagartija espacial yo Kyle Rayner el Green Lantern de la Tierra te detendré".-Freezer lanzo disparos rápidos que Kyle esquivo a una gran velocidad, creo una raqueta de tenis la cual golpeo todos los disparos y los redirigió contra el tirano espacial.

Freezer estaba cruzado de brazos tranquilamente, luego abrió los ojos y con su telekinesis detuvo el poder que le fue lanzado para luego desviarlo hacia Megan y Ahsoka Tano quienes se vieron obligadas a contenerlo con sus propios poderes mentales. Pero la explosión las arrastro bien lejos.

"Jajá…puedo leer todos sus movimientos y les advierto que nunca podrán ganarme basuras"

De pronto Robin lanzo discos los cuales Freezer recibió en el pecho notaba que estaban emitiendo una luz roja y un sonido, tras unos segundos estallaron en una gran explosión.

"Los niños de ahora y sus juguetitos".-Freezer se había movido a una velocidad súper humana mayor a lo que el ojo humano puede captar, pero Conner lo vio y le conecto un derechazo en la cabeza.

El golpe le hizo retroceder, pero el tirano galáctico sonreía, al parecer uno tenía la fuerza para sostener una lucha contra él.

"Vamos a jugar quieres chico kryptoniano"

Del dedo de Freezer un rayo salió contra Conner quien uso su súper visión para ver pero no esperaba que fuera muy rápido ni que le explotara derribándole contra una montaña dejando un hoyo.

"Si pudieras volar fácilmente podrías luchar conmigo mano a mano, tu mentor no te enseño a usar tus poderes, tenía entendido que un kryptoniano con estrella amarillo podía volar a velocidades muy altas"

Freezer miraba parecía decepcionado, esperaba un reto mayor.

"Ahora veras Icen-Jinn".-Halcón y Aqualab el chico atlántico se lanzaron uno con un hacha de metal que largaba electricidad y el otro con espadas de agua, Freezer sonrió y voló de espaldas dentro de una pila de rocas cruzado de brazos.

Dentro de la formación rocosa el tirano espacial estaba propinándoles una golpiza con su cola y pie aun cruzado de brazos.

Tomo a Halcón y lo arrojo contra el chico acuático.

"Ustedes son fáciles de vencer"

Ahsoka ayudaba a Megan y Macginnis a recuperarse.

"Es muy fuerte este sujeto, necesitaríamos ser Superman o Goku o cualquier miembro fundador de la liga para vencerle".-decía Terry doliéndose por el codazo en el estómago.

"Si nunca habíamos luchado con un oponente con un estilo de lucha como este".-coincidió Megan aturdida.

"No se rindan, no hay que perder la esperanza, mi maestro no perdonaría si supiera que mi nuevo equipo se rinde tan fácilmente".-exclamo la vieja Jedi Tano.

De pronto Freezer apareció enfrente de ellos.

"Bella, linda e inspiradora, una Troguta muy inusual, tu serás la primera en morir".-Freezer iba a atacar cuando un escudo verde le paro el ataque, Freezer miro hacia arriba y vio que era Rayner.-"realmente una molestia son ustedes los linternas verdes, aunque admito que son grandes creaciones de los Guardianes del Universo, no son rivales para mi".-Freezer lanzo varios ataques que Kyle contrarresto con sus propios rayos ya no iba a jugar más, esta vez se atacaban con seriedad y precisión, creando cráteres en el suelo y abriendo olas en el océano verde.

"Soy el linterna verde de este sector espacial y voy a demostrar lo que valgo".-creo un taladro que chocó contra un gran rayo de energía purpura, ambas energías crearon una cortina de humo y ambos luchadores desaparecieron a gran velocidad.

Conner emergía de un agujero en el suelo.

"Que velocidad".-el chico de acero miraba, eran muy rápidos tanto que apenas se notó un movimiento.

Kyle con su aura verde y Freezer con su aura azul celeste, peleando sobre el océano, el linterna verde creo una cierra en cada brazo de su creación verde las cuales iban a atacar a Freezer pero el Icen-Jinn libero parte de su poder y se movió muy rápido, Kyle miraba frenéticamente.

"¿Dónde está ese maldito lagarto espacial?".-de pronto escucho una risa y vio que Freezer estaba parado en una isla de brazos cruzados.

"Jajá…vaya no esperaba encontrar un reto, tu eres el mejor linterna verde y si es así, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer".-Freezer elevo un poco su poder.-"¿Crees que este es todo mi poder?, solo es un…10 %"

De pronto a una mayor velocidad Freezer se aproximaba a Rayner quien no se iba a rendir y se lanzó también con una lanza verde y metralletas en cada hombro verdes, chocaron ambas fuerzas creando una tormenta azul y verde de luz.

"No me rendiré… ("tengo que hacer algo arriesgado")".-linterna convoco a su linterna de recarga.

"En el día más brillante…en la noche más oscura…ningún mal escapara de mi vista que aquellos que adoran el mal…teman mi poder…La Luz de Linterna Verde"·- el poder de Kyle se recargo bastante y aumento mucho empujando al Icen-Jinn.

Ahsoka miraba y pensaba mucho en las alternativas, era obvio que ninguno de ellos podría contra Freezer en combate directo, pero tal vez podrían distraerlo mientras que Kyle reunía le poder para vencerlo.

Rápidamente comunico el plan a los heridos y maltratados héroes.

Freezer se repuso en el aire y encendió su aura celeste.

"No me vencerás"

Pero desde el suelo un proyectil le golpeo de lleno en el estómago.

"Te lo regreso".-exclamo Batman mientras colocaba un aparato el cual estallo al alejarse del tirano, el cual parecía enfadado.

"Maldito murciélago te romperé las alas"

No pudo seguir porque fue inmovilizado por el poder mental de Megan mientras que Conner le daba un golpe en la cara y Ahsoka le cortaba la cola con su sable de luz verde.

"No seré vencido por un kryptoniano y una niñita con cuernos"

"Bueno Freezer tal vez sea nueva pero si yo una cosa es que tu ego y arrogancia serán tu caída"

"¿Qué dices niñita?"

Una cuerda de Robin en los tobillos el cual por cierto era tirado por Big Barda le hizo caer al suelo y le detuvo de hacer algo malo.

"No eres tan rudo después de todo"

"Yo he conquistado más planetas y exterminado guerreros que tu señor Darkseid, quien estaba sentado siempre en su trono en Apokolips"

"Al menos Darkseid se ensuciaba las manos en el combate"

"No se burlen de mi"

"La única razón por la que viniste a la Tierra fue para hacer reír a Goku, acéptalo bufón el seguirá divirtiéndose golpeándote muchas veces"

"Basta"

"Que paso no conseguiste trabajo como payaso y decidiste hacerte súper villano".-todos se reían mientras que le atacaban y Freezer atacaba.

"Cierren la boca".-los héroes esquivaban los golpes de energía.

"¿Por qué? Pensamos que Frezer siempre quería hacer humillar a Goku"

"USTEDES NO SON GOKU"

Con una gran explosión de poder derribo a Robín, Big Barda, Conner, Megan, Ahsoka mientras que los demás veían desde el suelo.

"A ver ríanse de mi ahora, héroes, vamos miserables vagabundos, háganlo no los oigo"

"Este…disculpa".-un gran guante de boxeo verde se estrelló en Freezer varias veces golpeándole.

"Suficiente, simulacro terminado"

"A pesar de ser su primer combate de entrenamiento lo hicieron muy bien, sobre todo usar técnicas psicológicas apara desconcentrar a Freezer, Kid Flash y Artemis no debieron confiarse y asombrarse, pero al final salió bien, trabajaron en equipo. Mañana les daremos el día libre, pero quiero que entrenen también y aprendan más tácticas en equipo eso es lo que hacía a los titanes, la liga y guerreros z tan mortales"

¿Qué combates de entrenamiento les esperan a nuestros héroes? ¿Serán más grandes los desafíos?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo…


	9. Chapter 9

New Dragón Ball DC Universe: La Nueva Generación 9.

Imperiex lucha con un demonio.

Nota: El primer viaje de Imperiex a un universo. El de Supernatural.

Ahsoka miraba en el hospital como sus compañeros, la batalla con Freezer sí que les dejo lastimados y la batalla con Cooler daño los sistemas de la base, salían, Kyle estaba alegre ya que era muy difícil derrotar a un Icen-Jinn una de las razas más poderosas del universo, una tarea muy difícil para alguien no saiyajin.

Conner estaba satisfecho, pues raras veces podía soltar su fuerza con alguien igual de fuerte y sin miedo a dañar algo.

Cyborg y Bruce estaban mirando nuevos retos y nuevos desafíos, muchos de ellos eran enemigos de Goku, como ya habían dicho era necesario que lucharan contra esta clase de enemigos.

Wally y Artemis se dieron cuenta que habían sido los más fáciles para Freezer, Batman tenía algo más de experiencia que ellos en estos temas pero la velocidad y habilidad de Freezer les tomó por sorpresa.

Lo que le llamo la atención a Ahsoka, era por qué este sector del universo no había sido rastreado por los Jedi, o incluso por los Sith.

Superman miraba esto y a diferencia de Bruce que tenía un tono exigente, decidió bajar.

"Clark, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Por ahora nada Barda, algunos miembros de la liga fueron a Nuevo Namek para ayudarlos contra un grupo de bandidos en el espacio"

"¿Acaso es un Icen-Jinn?".-todos pensaron si bien ganaron, Freezer casi los había humillado era temeroso luchar con un ser así.

"No, solo es Lobo que anda haciendo de las suyas. Ustedes han luchado y pasado el tiempo en la escuela, que les parece si van al Monte Paouz a divertirse, Goku y Pan estarán agradecidos por su presencia, es necesario un descanso"

"Ok, si será genial, aunque si vuelves a usar a Freezer esta vez Artemisa y yo le ganaremos"

Superman miro al velocista, igual que su Flash nada había cambiado.

Mientras.

En otro universo, Lucifer cayó en una casa destruyéndola, había venido buscando a los Whinchesters pero en el camino esos molestos dioses se les interpusieron, pero ahora un dios cósmico de otro universo había venido para probar algo.

Lucifer (Supernatural), se lanzó pero Imperiex de una palmada le derribo.

"Eres un debilucho, comparado con Lucifer Morningstar, eres basura. No puedo creer que este universo le tema, a tan patética criatura. Vamos pelea como se debe, se hombre"

"Yo soy un ángel no un asqueroso humano"

Imperiex se rio.

"Pero eres masculino y sin importar de que raza seas, eso significa que sigues siendo macho, hombre".-Lucifer ataco pero Imperiex saco una espada dorada que le traspaso.-"tu hermano, lo dejo por ahí tirado, Gabriel, de todos ustedes es el más cuerdo, tú dices ser el enemigo de Dios, pero siempre te refieres a él cuándo vas a hacer algo y dices que es para ser digno suyo. No eres más que un malcriado que trata de demostrar ser hombre ante su padre".- Imperiex le dio una patada.-"Mi amigo, es un gran desperdicio de poder"

Lucifer estaba inclinándose por la herida, este dios le había derrotado.

"¿Cómo planeas dominar este infierno si me matas?"

"Fácil, tengo un aliado".- un hombre con traje negro, bien arreglado y tranquilo estaba al lado de Imperiex.-"Debo reconocer que Crowley, es algo más maduro que tu como líder, tu plan y tus lacayos estaban condenados al fracaso, dos humanos son capaces de eludirte una y otra vez, la raza que más detestas. Una última palabra, Lucy"

Lucifer le miro y luego a Crowley.

"Váyanse al diablo"

"Que irónico viniendo de ti, Lucifer, bah es mejor monrningstar"

De un golpe de la hoja, el ángel cayo cortado y sin cabeza.

"Bueno, Crowley la Muerte será capaz de liberar a Drvash"

Crowley miraba, como el poderoso ángel cayó ante el guerrero y asintió.

"Tomo tu palabra, soy justo, pero sé que tú a diferencia de muchos demonios eres leal a los tratos, por eso acudí a tu ayuda, imperfección putrefacta"


	10. Chapter 10

New Dragon Ball DC Universe: La Nueva Generacion 10.

Nota: hago una pregunta, Imperiex está atacando el universo Simpsons, por considerarlo malo y corrupto, quieren que incluya a los Simpsons. También estuve viendo lo de la película la batalla de los dioses.

El Interrogatorio de Cooler.

En el Monte Paouz, se respiraba un aire tranquilo desde la brutal batalla con Majin Buu quien casi llevo al planeta a su destrucción, cobrando la vida de muchos héroes y villanos. Los jóvenes héroes estaban sentados frente a una mesa mientras que Milk hacia la comida ayudada por Videl.

Halcón, Trunks, Kyle (quien seguía festejando por vencer a Freezer), Pan hablaban sobre experiencias juveniles, desde lo ocurrido con Majin Buu muchos super héroes empezaron a hablar y relacionarse con los guerreros z, hay que aceptarlo puede que causara destrucción pero también logro establecer lazos de amistad y eso fortalecía a los héroes.

Batman dijo que estaba ocupado, sin decir porque. Ahsoka seguía leyendo un libro y anotando temas en un diario sobre los hechos actuales. Mientras miraba como wally miraba un capítulo especial de una serie llamada "Los simpsons"

Conner practicaba con Oob en combate en el suelo, ambos con fuerza súper humana.

Aterrizaron dos golpes solidos en las caras opuestas, y cayeron al suelo.

"Bravo, nadie me ha golpeado tan fuerte luego del señor Goku"

"Me gusta estar con ustedes, además si quiero tener mayores posibilidades de luchar contra Imperiex debo lograr algo"

"Bueno muchachos vengan a comer"

"Si, muchas gracias".-dijeron cortésmente ambos.

En Oa.

Batman, Bruce Wayne, Kilowoog, Jordan, Superman, Vegeta y Goku miraban a este Icen-jInn, desde fuera de la celda.

"Confiesa miserable, ¿para quién trabajas?".-le grito el linterna verde instructor.

"Calma, Kilowoog".-le dijo Superman.

"El linterna verde tiene razón, hay que golpearlo para hacerlo confesar".-exclamo Vegeta.

"Nunca cambiaras Vegeta".-comento Goku.

"Suficiente"

El tono cortante de Bruce llamo su atención.

"En su batalla dejo rastros de sangre que tenían componente de químicos, muy similar a los esteroides de Apokolips para incrementar la fuerza, velocidad y resistencia"

"El Supremo Kaiosama nos habló de que Cooler y Darkseid fueron socios en alguna ocasión".-oincidio Superman.

"Lo que significa que el ataque de Broly y Doomsday era una distracción parar evitar que ayudáramos en el ataque a Oa, Imperiex es un oponente muy astuto"

"bah es un idiota, lo acabare rápido"

"Tranquilo Vegeta"

Superman miraba y decidió entrar junto con Goku y Batman para hablar con Cooler.

"Se está poniendo duro, varios siglos de condena, asesinato, conspiración, saqueos, genocidios, piratería espacial y la venta ilegal de mundos. Todo para una vida de preso".-hablo Superman con sinceridad.

"Así que dinos ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Hay algún sujeto que no conozcamos?".-exigió Batman.

"Jajá…un humano creyéndose superior."-hablo el tirano.

Bruce no aguanto más esto y decidió entrar con su armadura puesta, tomo a Cooler y lo arrojó al suelo.

"Muy bien habla".-decía con su tono cortante y mirada fría.

"Oblígame viejo".- Todos miraban esto, en especial Clark y Terry.

En otro universo.

Universo La Batalla de los Dioses

Bills estaba regresando de su batalla con Goku, gran decepción, no resulto tan gran oponente, cuan do las puertas de su palacio y Darkseid entro.

"Darkseid"

"Bills"

"¿Qué quieres, susodicho dios de la oscuridad?"

"Estamos reclutando un grupo, pensé que te gustaría unírteme"

"Por qué debería"

"Hay oponentes dignos, saiyajin o kryptonianos entre otros"

"Bah los kryptonianos son pacifistas igual que los Tuffles y por eso fueron exterminados y acabo de enfrentarme al que se hacía llamar el más fuerte"

"Pero no lo ves, queremos traer a Drvash de vuelta".

Bills palideció ante la mención del Dios de la Destrucción (del universo New Dragon Ball DC Universe), recordaba como lo había humillado.

"Y un Saiyajin alcanzó el legendario estado del Súper Saiyajin 4"

Bills y sus hermanos estaban bien versados en la cultura universal, sabía que había dos leyendas la del Dios Súper Saiyajin y la del legendario Súper Saiyajin 4, ambos niveles por encima de un Súper Saiyajin 3. Además el nivel cuatro no agotaba tanto como el estado divino.

Sus venas de guerrero brillaban y crujían por un reto.

"Muy bien apokaliano tienes tu recluta"

"Excelente"

En otro universo curiosamente amarillo.

La planta nuclear estaba con ataques y había sondas de Imperiex por todas partes.

"Este universo es corrupto y malo, no merecen salvación"

Desde su lugar Wally miraba todo y el gran problema que tendría ese universo.

"Oh No, mi programa favorito"

¿Qué hará Imperiex con ese universo? ¿Qué planes habar con Bills?"

Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.


	11. Chapter 11

New Dragon Ball DC Universe: La Nueva Generacion 11.

La familia amarilla se muda de universo.

El Regreso de Amazo.

Nota: recordemos que el Goten adolescente no es muy adepto a las peleas como cuando era niño, si los Simpsons vivirán en el universo DBZ/DC pero como un pueblo refugiado, no habrá inconvenientes con la cantidad de seres no ambos que hay en ambos universos. Jeje, bueno he observado que Ahsoka es muy digamos sobreprotectora de los más pequeños y su personalidad choca con la de Bart. No es la primera vez que este simpático diablillo le gusta este tipo de chicas. El vendedor de historietas es un fanático de comics y cultura popular, de modo que para el ser destruido por Imperiex no es algo tan malo. No habrá problemas con Springfield ya que según se en Estados Unidos hay por lo menos 34 ciudades con el mismo nombre, también agradezco a coronadomontes por su idea del portal, lo tenía olvidado ese capítulo de los Simpsons.

En el universo New Dragon Ball DC Universe

Todos miraban como el universo Simpsons estaba siendo destruido, Imperiex finalmente salió a combatir y destruir lo que él llamaba "imperfección universal".

"Oh no".-decían Pan, Wally y Rex.

"Hay que salvar ese universo".-exclamo Wally.

"Si ¿y cómo planeas ir a un universo ficticio y animado?".-pregunto Artemisa.

"No se".-contesto el velocista.

"Están locos, incluso si fuéramos Imperiex es más fuerte que Majin Buu, nos dará una paliza".-dijo Goten un poco incómodo de que perturbaran su calma.

En Springfield la historia era otra.

Había sondas en todas partes, destruyendo lo que encontraban a su paso.

"Auxilio, quien defenderá a Carl y a Lenny".-decian dos hombres corriendo.

Pasando por la tienda de historietas.

"Pues yo no me quejo por ser destruido por el Gran Imperiex".-decía el gordo vendedor.-"Para esto es necesario, Linterna Verde, Flash, Vegeta, el Capitán América, Hulk y Darkseid".- le decia a un cierto hombre con cabello largo conductor de autobús.

"¿Qué me dices de Superman?".-pregunto Otto.

"Oh por favor".

En la residencia Simpsons.

"Atrás les digo atrás".- Homero lanzaba palomitas contra los robots.

"Creo que no fue buena idea Homero. Debiste investigar previamente esto".-comento Bart quien usaba su patineta para huir tan rápido como podía, pero todas las calles estaban sitiadas.

En lo alto de la escuela primaria de Springfield, Imperiex miraba todo.

"Ustedes son una abominación para la naturaleza, han contaminado, sobornado, asesinado, creado caos y solo yo puedo salvar al universo del mal"

Mientras en el universo principal.

Wally se había vestido como Kid Flash, Rex como Halcón y Pan ya salía a vuelo, mientras que los demás miraban.

"Repito la pregunta ¿cómo irán al universo animado?".-pregunto Artemisa.

Wally cayó al suelo estilo anime.

"Siempre tienes que arruinar el momento preciosa"

"Tal vez mi anillo de poder podría ser capaz de hacernos viajar por el universo animado, pero necesito que coloquen una imagen mental de ese universo".-propuso Kyle.

"Oh pueden tener asistencia divina".-dijo el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones ante la sorpresa de todos.-"Esta es la oportunidad de detener a Imperiex y ese programa me gusta".-luego su mirada se centró en Artemisa, Megan, Pan y Ahsoka.-"señoritas puede ser peligroso para ustedes, vengan conmigo, yo soy un dios todopoderoso"

Conner se mostró serio y encaro al dios.

"Va a seguir fantaseando o nos dirá como ir"

"Sí, claro, pasa muchacho".-un ser dorado entro y su aura de energía fue captada por Pan, Oob, Goten y Trunks este hombre tenía un ki gigantesco.

"¿Quién es este hombre?".-pregunto Pan a la defensiva.

"Oh, claro cierto que no lo conocen, este muchacho de oro junto con Batman, Piccolo y el marciano me ayudaron en un plan que detuvo a Majin Buu. Luego de la batalla, decidió venir al planeta supremo donde podría seguir mejorando y haciéndose más fuerte sin temor a herir a nadie. Su nombre es Amazo y es una de las entidades más poderosas del universo"

Al escuchar esto los jóvenes justicieros se pusieron serios, esta era la versión alternativa del androide del profesor Ivo.

Conner salto y trato de golpearle pero Amazo con un dedo lo golpeo casi sin fuerza contra un árbol, el joven kryptonaino volvió a tratar y ataco desde arriba pero el androide paro el golpe con una mano y lo estrello en el suelo, Conner volvió a intentar pero Amazo le dio una leve patada que envió a volar al héroe de acero.

Amazo sintió un golpe mental y miro a Megan, quien luego se agarró la cabeza y cayó al suelo.

"Megan".-gruño una voz y como un animal salvaje Conner ataco desde muy alto, pero Amazo se movió rápido y a gran velocidad embistió al kryptoniano.

"¿Terminaron?"

"Harán dos equipos uno que traiga a la gente de ese universo a este y otro que combata a Imperiex, Amazo ira con ustedes ya que él puede distraer a Imperiex".

"Si señor"

En el universo Simpson.

En la escuela se habían reunido a los cautivos y varias sondas rodeaban el lugar

Varios tanques dispararon contra Imperiex quien con un solo golpe destruyo toda la maquinaria.

"Acéptenlo su fin llego"

"¿Por qué haces esto?".-pregunto una niña pequeña con cabello rubio y vestido naranja y perlas.

"Muy bien le concedo la respuesta la pequeña, el universo está lleno de caos, confusión e incertidumbre, yo busco destruir toda imperfección en el multiverso, con mano de hierro es la única manera de lograrlo…llevo observando este universo por mucho tiempo, tontos, si supieran que son en realidad tendrían que vivir como locos".-declaró el luchador multiversal.

"Bien hecho Lisa".-dijo sarcásticamente Bart.

"Escucha Imperiex, sé que no somos perfectos, créeme yo también quiero cambiar al mundo, pero esa no es la manera"

"¿Qué puede saber una niña de 8 años? Si quieres seguir viviendo una fantasía hazlo, pero para alguien con mi edad solo son idioteces".-lanzo un rayo contra una casa.

"Ya basta Imperiex".-exclamo una voz y Amazo junto con Pan, Oob, Halcón, Kyle, Barda y Acuática estaban en el piso superior de la escuela.

"Vaya, por fin el kaiosama se dignó a hacer su jugada".

"Tus problemas son con nosotros deja a esta gente en paz".-exigió Oob.

Imperiex hizo una señal con su mano derecha y Barda ataco con su bastón pero de un movimiento Imperiex golpeo a Barda contra la puerta principal de la escuela y atravesó pared por pared hasta chocar contra una tienda de mini supermercado.

"Mi amada tienda".-exclamo Apu.

"Tú te preocupas por un objeto material en vez de tu esposa e hijos".-le dijo Imperiex.

"Ni modo habrá que darle con todo".

En las afueras de la escuela, el equipo y Ahsoka seguían mirando la casa de los Simpsons.

"No entiendo, ¿para qué miramos una casa?"

"Bueno pues si mi memoria no me falla había un portal inter dimensional en la casa de los Simpsons, Imperiex no ha reparado en ese hecho y si podemos distraerlo tal vez podamos enviar a todos a nuestro universo"

"Nerd".-dijo Artemisa.

"No soy Nerd, pero me gusta la serie"

"A mí me gusta más Futurama"

"En fin Conner, Megan y Ahsoka vayan a traer a los rehenes, mientras nosotros vemos como abrir el portal"

En el cielo Amazo e Imperiex intercambiaban golpes tan rápidos que casi ni se veían, mientras las sondas combatían contra el equipo de la New Justice League, era difícil ya que por ejemplo Rex salió volando hasta chocar contra la casa de los Flanders y acuática termina con una lesión en la pierna.

"Diablos tienen la misma fuerza que Freezer cada uno de ellos, si ya nos resultó difícil acabar con un Freezer, como podremos luchar contra miles de tipos con su misma fuerza".- pregunto Kyle creando un taladro.

En cambio Pan y Oob no tenían problemas para combatir contra estos robots sondas.

("Ustedes distraigan a los robots, nosotros iremos trayendo a los rehenes a un sitio seguro").-comunico el plan mentalmente Megan. Los héroes asintieron.

Mientras el combate entre Amazo e Imperiex se daba duro, Amazo lanzo una descarga de su visión de calor que choco contra la mano de Imperiex.

"A eso llamas fuego".-Imperiex lo devolvió con un poco de su energía que Amazo bloqueo usando un rayo verde y escudo, el ataque consiguió dividir la energía.

"Oh no".-si las esferas caían abría más destrucción que salvación, a una velocidad impresionante Amazo se lanzó contra las bolas de la muerte y creo un escudo grande verde.

"Caíste en mi táctica androide".-Imperiex apareció detrás suyo y le dio un golpe y le estrello de cara contra el suelo creando un cráter gigantesco.

Mientras en la casa de los Simpsons, había mucha gente reunida.

"Bien y ¿ahora que tontos disfrazados?".-pregunto Moe el cantinero de la taberna.

"Paciencia este portal nos llevara a una dimensión alterna…"

"Homero, ¿Dónde están Lisa y Bart?".-pregunto Marge.

"Ouch"

En una pared de la escuela Lisa y Bart estaban rodeados luego de que le cayeran escombros a Megan y Conner luchaba con un robot, pero estaba siendo apaliado por estos sujetos.

"De prisa salgan".-exclamo.

"Vamos Lisa, hay que huir".-decía Bart.

"No Bart, tenemos que ayudarlos",-le dijo su hermana.

"Ya escuchaste a ese tipo, hay que huir".- de pronto vieron a un robot que les apuntaba a ellos ya Megan que era sujetada por ambos hermanos.

"Adios Bart"

"Adiós Lisa, reencarna en algo útil"

Pero el ataque nunca llego ya que parecía haberse redirigido, y una chica con dos sables de luz aterrizo y usando un empujón mental envió lejos a los tres testigos y salto mientras les tiraba la pared de la escuela mentalmente, Conner aprovecho y noqueo su oponente.

"Wow, estoy muy enamorado de ella".-exclamo Bart asombrado por lo que paso.

Ahsoka ayudo a Conner a levantarse.

"Vámonos, esos escombros solo los detendrán por unos instantes".-dijo Conner con su camisa rasgada y suciedad en la cara, así como moretones en el cuerpo, a lo que Ahsoka asintió seriamente"

"Si, vengan niños vámonos".

"Ya rugiste nena".-dijo Bart, Ahsoka le miro por el comentario, luego pensó:" los niños siempre serán niños".

"Disculpa a mi hermano, soy Lisa Simpson"

"Yo soy Bart Simpsons el travieso terror de todos los maestros ".-se inclinó como esperando que le aplaudieran para molestia de Conner y Lisa (ya que Megan esta inconsciente), en cambio a Ahsoka le parecía muy divertido y le recordó a su maestro que siempre quería llamar la atención.

"Que tal Lisa y Bart Simpsons, yo soy Ahsoka Tano".-dijo inclinándose hasta su altura.

"Yo soy Conner Kent".-dijo seriamente y cargo a Megan.

"Si, vamos".-salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron.

En el cielo Amazo recibió un golpe que le hizo girar sobre sí mismo y vio la planta nuclear tenía una idea y uso el golpe para dirigirse al lugar. Mientras usaba su poder para transportar a los miembros restantes a la puerta dimensional.

"Bueno androide llego tu fin, te daré el honor de ser devastado por mi".-Amazo vio que estaba acorralado contra una de las torres atómicas y había varias sondas rodeándole.

"Caíste en mi trampa".- decía otro Amazo desde el otro lado del cielo.-"En mis largos años en el planeta supremo aprendí algunas técnicas de los guerreros z como la habilidad de crear duplicados"

"¿Qué?".- Exclamo el Amazo acorralado sea autodestruyo y creo una onda de expansión.

En la casa Simpsons.

Veían como la onda estaba llegando hasta este lugar, era su fin. Estaban a salvo en esa dimensión algunos pero, no sabían que hacer.

"Oh no mis hijos"

"Ouch, mi cerveza, quiero decir oh no lisa, bart"

De pronto todos aparecieron con Amazo y este grito.

"RAPIDO TOMEN MI MANO, NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER".-nadie dudo e incluso los que estaban en la dimensión alterna fueron llevados al universo de los héroes.

Segundos después la onda alcanzo todo el lugar y una gran explosión cubrió el firmamento.

En la plataforma celeste de Kamisama, todos cayeron precipitadamente en el suelo, ante el asombro de Mr. Popo y Dende.

"Cuanta gente, ni siquiera los Namek llegaban a estos niveles".

En el universo Simpson.

Imperiex salía cubierto por su escudo y miraba.

"Habrán escapado de mi androide, pero nos volveremos a encontrar, solo retrasaste lo inevitable"

Universo Principal.

Tres días después.

Los héroes ayudaron a los sobrevivientes de ese universo a asentarse en una parte cerca de Oregon.

No habai sido tan difícil con el dinero de Wayne, Bulma y la ayuda de los héroes.

Wally estaba como loco por tener un autógrafo, así como Pan y Rex.

Mientras Lisa y Bart platicaban sobre sus vidas.

"Vaya eres como una mezcla de los dos, eres lista como Lisa pero como yo te gusta divertirte"

"Bueno la formación Jedi es muy exigente"

"Dime, puedo tener tu sable de luz".-pregunto Bart emocionado por el arma.

"No es un juguete".

"Disculpa a mi hermano te va a molestar hasta el hartazgo"

"Puedo con eso y oye ¿conoces a darth vader?"

Esto sorprendió a Ahsoka.

Mientras en otro universo.

Crowley y la Muerte miraban a una figura negra purpura. Imperiex llego y se arrodillo ante la figura.

"**Por fin, luego de milenios mi escencia es libre, ahora solo debo buscar un huésped físico y poder traer la paz y el orden al multiverso, La Era de Drvash ha comenzado, los parásitos que llaman héroes fueron distraídos eficazmente amigo Imperiex y los otros están ocupados interrogando a Cooler, no sabrán que los golpeo"**

"Si maestro, cual es el siguiente paso"

"**Paciencia amigo mío, paciencia todo a su debido momento. Primero debemos lograr el primer paso: eliminar a los Guerrero la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada, que se interponen, luego buscar un depositario físico y finalmente un nuevo cambio de administración, La Presencia no sabrá que le golpeo".**

Imperiex y Crowley asintieron, en cambio la Muerte miraba odiaba que alteraran el orden natural pero por ahora seguiría el juego.

¿Qué les depara a nuestros héroes? ¿Qué planeara Drvash?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: La Aniquilación de los Grandes Grupos Justicieros.


End file.
